Stefan and Elijah
'The releationship between Elijah and Stefan is to protect Elena.''' 'Stefan and Elijah first met in the Rose Episode but never really talked until Klaus episode they both care about human life and honor.' Season Two Elijah and Stefan first met each other in an old house where both Stefan and Damon tried to save her from Elijah. Stefan tried to stop Elijah from reach Elena then when Elijah was about to kill Stefan, Damon came and staked Elijah Neutralizing him for a few hours. When Stefan was in the tomb with Katherine Elijah came and said to Stefan that he could go now since he had made sure th tomb spell was gone. When Stefan was go about to go Katherine tried to make run for it but Elijah stopped her and compelled her to stay there to Klaus came, he then said to Stefan that he and Elena had made a deal then he said "She keeps her word i keep mine." In Klaus episode Stefan was first worried when he found out that Elena had revived Elijah and that she is with him right now but he let Elena and Elijah talk Private. besides Stefan had to help Jenna from Klaus and Elijah explained everything to Elena about Klaus, The Curse, The Originals. Next day Elijah Said that once the curse had been broken Klaus becomes Hybrid and he said that the things he needed was a Wolf, a Vampire and the Doppelganger and a Witch to channel the Moonstone. he also added That Klaus had to suck all of your blood to you die later after Damon gave Elena his blood Stefan attacked Damon but got staked a little and needed blood, later Stefan asked Elena to go a little with him. Later at night Elijah came to the witch house with Stefan and Alaric. Elijah explained that The Wolf had to die First then the Vampire and finally the doppelganger then and only then Could Klaus become Hybrid. after that Stefan got a call from Damon that he was going to Sacrifice Jenna and then Stefan told it to Alaric and Alaric told it to Jeremy. Stefan thinks about Sacrificing himself so that Jenna doesn't have to die. He tells that to Elijah and so to Bonnie and then when he is about to go Elijah comes and says where they are and says Bonnie have to stay hidden to then. Stefan says he is going now and that Elijah most stay with Bonnie and before he goes Elijah says that Stefan is a man of Honor Stefan asks if he is since he wants his brother dead Stefan says he could never kill his brother but Elijah explains that Klaus wasn't the only brother he had and that Klaus Had killed their family and there is sometimes Honor in revenge Stefan and says i wont fail you. Season Three In ''Disturbing Behavior, Stefan goes to where the coffins of the Originals are and is about to open the coffin of Elijah but stops when he sees Rebekah. Stefan comments to her why she dosent just undagger them she says that Klaus would hunt her down and kill her. In Homecoming, a''fter The death of Mikael father of The Originals Stefan steals The Originals Coffins as payback againts Klaus for what he did to Stefan, Klaus warns him that The onces he loves will pay The price for what he did and then they both hang. Quotes Elijah: "Your release has been requested." '''Stefan: '-"What? By who?" Elijah: -'The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we`ve reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. '''Elijah: "'Please. Come." '''Stefan:' -"'I can`t." Elijah: "Yes, you can. I`ve had the spell lifted." Elijah: "You`re free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I`ll keep mine." Category:Relationships Category:Neutralized Category:Families Category:Vampire Diaries Characters